


Who you are

by Melloou



Series: All you lost [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Three poems about Tony Stark, his life and his sacrifices.





	1. Chapter 1

in every magazine I read  
you always smile I can't believe,  
and interviewers ask you every time  
what do you feel when you lose a fight.

I know you aren't mad at them,  
you blame yourself for people you did not save.  
but if I tell you to wipe your tears   
you will laugh at me.

pleasure meeting you today,  
pleasure being on your way,  
will you make it out in the rain  
or will you be lament for human race?

the arc-reactor in your chest  
doesn't give you key to universe.  
go ahead and mourne the man you're not,  
I will be writing truth in my notes.


	2. Who knows you?

all you touch turns to gold  
the useless child in a broken world  
keep yourself and keep your calm  
you don't know what you become

the monster

all you touch turns to ash  
make me quite make me hush  
no one wanted to end like that  
so you should save the world you can't

believe

all you touch turns to pain  
in your eyes I saw the shame  
please cry out and forgive  
there's no an Ace up in my sleeve

you knew it

and all you touch turns to leave  
have you been hide in nowhere  
calm your heart and disappear  
there's no thing I can believe in

no way


	3. Your disease

Post-Traumatis Stress Disorder is in your head  
Post-Traumatis Stress Disorder shakes your hands   
Post-Traumatis Stress Disorder makes blame and guilty,  
and your problem is breaking walls you've built-in

always at the top of "Times"' magazine,  
keeping secrets of your private life,  
hiding pain's remain,  
seeing yourself in the grave.

you name your problem "kinda useless shit",  
but I know you're afraid a little bit,  
saying "I am the philanthropist"  
and being a victim of the mind disease.

be betrayed by the one you trusted,  
put yourself under people who passed,  
you close your eyes and try not to hear  
when people are pathetic dicks.


End file.
